Into Soul Eater?
by 3WhiteStripes
Summary: Haze and her friend wake up in the Soul Eater World and they see Lord Death. Then, they start staring at her...
1. Into Soul Eater?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its characters, only this fanfic.**

It all started on the day of the party. It was around 11 at night or so. My friend, and me, Haze, where the last to leave. We were talking quite loudly on our way out, so we didn't notice the creepy buzzing noise when we were outside. But as it became louder, Haze and me realised something was up. We looked at each other and frowned. Suddenly, without any waning, we were lifted up from the ground, and we fell unconscious.

I woke up slowly and painfully. My head was killing me. I made sure to move it slowly when I turned my head to see if Haze was there. Sure enough, she was. We could hear some shouting, so we decided to try and hear what it said. We strained our ears, which really hurt my head, but it was worth it. The shouting turned out to be _someone _saying this…

"HAHAHA! IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD!

Haze and me looked at each other. Either, the _someone _was an extremely good voice actor, or…could it be…the actual real Black*Star? Anyhow, Haze and me had already started manically running towards the voice. As we reached the voice, we immediately gasped. It _was_ Black*Star, and he was on top of a house, screaming at the top of his voice.

He sensed we were there, so he jumped down. He started to shout again in weirdly.

" Did you come to me to get a big great autograph? Of course you did, here ya go!"

He sprawled out his autograph on a piece of paper and threw it in their face.

"Umm," said Haze, "we were actually wondering where the DWMA is. We, uh, sorta need Lord Death's help." Black*Star smiled weirdly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE YOU CAME TO THE BIG GREAT ME FOR DIRECTIONS! THIS WAY!" Black*Star shouted, starting to jump on roofs. We somehow managed to follow him. We finally got there. IT WAS ABSOLUTALLY HUGE! Also very symmetrical. He showed us to a mirror, which was where he left us.

Gulping, I slowly wrote on the door, "42-42-564"

The mirror started to swirl and slowly Lord Death came into view. He was, as in the anime and manga, very good joker and had overly sized hands.

"Hey, Hi, Howz it going? Are you new students?" Lord Death exclaimed.

We were about to answer when Death the Kidd appeared next to his Father. He pointed straight at me.

"Father look at her soul." It was then they started staring. They didn't stop. It was creeping me out…

"You're…" Trailed of Lord Death. The next two words would make me faint.

**So, that's the prologue. If you want to know what happens next, than review! **


	2. SHINIGAMI? STEIN'S DAUGHTER? WHAT?

Chapter 2: SHINIGAMI? STEIN'S DAUGHTER? WHAT?

"You're…" Trailed of Lord Death. The next two words would make me faint.

"…A Shinigami." I fainted.

I woke up in the DWMA infirmary. Professor Stein was standing over me, turning the screw in his head as always. I gulped. I have a strange feeling he had a very strong urge to dissect me. I shivered. Finally, he seemed to come back to his senses and he said something.

"Lord Death says he wishes to see you." He said. I looked around and saw Haze leaning against the wall, waiting for me.I got up and walked around ProfessorStein. Haze giggled when she saw my face. But that's probably because it looked like "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HE'S GONNA DISSECT ME!" Haze started walking out of the room and I very gladly followed her. Then Haze and me realised, after walking around for 10 minutes, that we had absolutely no idea where the Death Room was.

So we were gonna have to find a teacher. Unluckily, we saw Professor Stein 5 times before we met Sid. (Zombie version.) Whenever we saw that Stein was roaming the corridors, we hid behind the gargoyle things. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice us. So, as you can imagine, when we saw Sid, we immediately ran up to him in relief. He looked at us.

"You want directions to the Death Room, correct?" Sid said. We gawped. I mean, we hadn't told anyone. Or maybe…

"Oh, Professor Stein said he saw you in the corridors, going the complete opposite direction to the Death Room. So, anyway, follow me. I won't take you the wrong way. That wasn't the type of man I was." He replied to our surprised faces. But…that meant he had seen us hiding. Oh dear, no he knows we hide at the sight of him.

But Sid started walking off, so we had to stop thinking about how annoying Stein was, and catch up with Sid. We walked for about 10 minutes when we came back to the mirror again. Sid left us, and we wrote "42-42-564"

Shinigami-Sama appeared again, and he immediately told us to come into his room. We nodded and walked to the room. Haze pushed the double doors open. Shinigami-sama and Death the Kidd was there too. He still seemed to be staring at my soul with disbelief. I was confused too. I mean, what would you do if Lord Death said you were a Shinigami?

But I don't see how I can. I mean, I don't have white stripes anywhere on me, I don't have black hair, I don't have yellow eyes, I can't see souls, I'm not a meister, and I'm pretty sure I can't do back flips. I mean…I haven't tried, but then again, who in their right mind would? But I did turn up in Soul Eater, which yesterday I was very sure was not possible.

Haze nudged me and I looked up. Everyone was patiently waiting for me to finish my thinking spree. I blushed and mumbled a quick sorry. Before I could think another thought, Lord Death started going into cheerful mode again.

"Hey, hi, please sit down! I have a very exciting story for you." Lord Death said.

Haze and I looked around, and sure enough, there were two seats. So we made our way to the symmetrical looking chairs, and sat down. Though they looked hard, they actually were quite comfy. Death the Kidd was sitting in another chair, looking as always, very symmetrical.

So we leant back on our chairs, ready for the story that would change my life.

"So," Shinigami-Sama started. " Umm, let me see. Kiddo-kun was about 2 when it happened. I was sure Kiddo needed a friend to play with (Kid blushed) so I decided to give him a brother or sister."

Death the Kidd stood up with an "I am extremely confused" look on his face. He started to talk.

"Honourable Father, I never had a brother or sister…"

Shinigami-sama clapped his hands with glee.

"Now, now Kiddo-kun, I never said you didn't. In-fact, you do!"

Wait a second. Is he trying to imply that _I _am his daughter and Death the Kidd's sister? WHAT! I WILL SAY AGAIN! **WHAT!** I mean, I know I'm a shinigami now, but I mean, his brother? WAHOOO! YAY! I never told you did I? Kiddo-Kun is my favourite character in the whole of Soul Eater! Now I get to be his brother! OH YEAH! MY DREAM CAME TRUE! YAAAAHOO! Ok, now I'm starting to sound like Black*Star

Lord Death took me out of dreamland by coughing politely. I looked up and he continued telling the story.

"Well, anyway, the brother or sister is you!" He exclaimed. Kiddo-kun started to stare at me. I stared him back. Lord Death coughed again.

"Anyhow, there was a Kishin attack, and I had to keep you safe. So I sent you to a different world! Then Spirit decided to _lose _the piece of paper that told me how to get you back. I decided you would need a playmate too, so I sent Stein's daughter too. That person…is YOU!" He said, epically pointing at Haze.

Haze immediately jumped up. I would have done exactly the same thing. I mean, we'd just avoided Stein, then she finds out he's her Father. Though I must say, they are pretty alike. Like how Haze doesn't find dissecting gross, and how she likes experiments…funnily enough, she also likes to sit backwards on wheelie chairs…then fall of again.

Anyway, Haze jumped up and looked Shinigaami-Sama in the eye.

"Seriously? You're serious? AAAAAHHHH! MY LIFE IS OVER! I'M RELATED TO A PERSON WHO MIGHT DISSECT ME! HEEEEEEELP!" She screamed, running around the room with a horrified face. But who wouldn't.

Lord Death tried to calm her down. And failed.

"Please Haze, calm down! I know it's a bit of a shock but…ugh." Said Lord Death.

After a while, he sweat dropped and brought his enormously large hand above his head, and…

"REAPER-CHOP!" He said, bringing his hand down, smashing it on Haze's head with an almighty bang. Oh dear…I hope she doesn't die from loss of blood.

Haze fell to the floor and meekly put her hand up to her head and whispered a little,

"Ow…that hurt…"

Kiddo-Kun got up and walked towards Haze, turning his head in the direction of the infirmary when he picked her up.

Shinigami-sama nodded, allowing him to take her. I followed and Lord Death didn't seem to mind.

So we left the Death room and went off towards the infirmary. Boy, I didn't expect what happened next.

**YAY! 2****ND**** CHAPTER! For those of you that would like to know, my chapters will get longer each time! Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
